Food
Every person in your caravan consumes varying amounts of water and calories per day. They will automatically consume food and water whenever time passes while travelling on the map. Nothing is consumed while the game is paused, while you are in a menu, or while you are in a city or location. Food can be purchased, looted from defeated enemies, or taken from slaughtered animals. Your bunker also provides some unique foods for free. Eating better tasting foods can improve the morale of your caravan, including prisoners. This is important, because for a prisoner to offer to hire on when you free them, their morale must be high. Not eating or drinking enough will cause weight loss and a slight drop in morale. Being dangerously underweight will cause gradual health loss. Continued lack of food and water will eventually drain health very quickly resulting deaths. All food contains different amounts of calories and also water content in the form of moisture. Balancing food and water amounts is tricky in Caravaneer 2, especially when juggling multiple sources of food each with different calorie and water content. Water % in food is not calculated in the Maps. Food Chart Kcal = Energy x 10 Kcal are kilocalories (1000 calories). Water % is the percentage of water contained in the food per kilogram. 1 unit of food always weighs 1 kilogram, EXCEPT eggs for which a single egg will weigh very little (about 0.022 Kg). Tastiness is how good something tastes, negatives taste lowers morale. Prices are estimates based on starting area. *Bunker vegetables are available for free at Your Bunker. Can be sold in other places. *Eggs values are based 1 kg of Eggs, approximately 45.454 units. * Energy is determined in 0.1 kg. 1 kg of Peas, for example, is 810 kcal. (*) 1 Unit = 0.022 kg Food Items Peas Available for free from Your Bunker. Beans Available for free from Your Bunker. Mushrooms Available for free from Your Bunker. Exclusive available in Your Bunker. Has the lowest nutritional value overall per kilogram. Potatoes Available for free from Your Bunker. Exclusively available in Your Bunker. Carrots Available for free from Your Bunker. Exclusive available in Your Bunker. Lizard Meat Can be "Hunted" within Travelling Mode. Lizard Egg One Lizard Egg is actually 1.4 Energy comparably to other foodstuff. Can be "Hunted" within Travelling Mode. Snake Meat Can be "Hunted" within Travelling Mode. Snake Egg 1 Snake Egg is actually 3.1 Energy comparably to other foodstuff. Can be "Hunted" within Travelling Mode. Insects Can be "Hunted" within Travelling Mode. Worst taste of all foodstuff available. Jerboa Meat Can be "Hunted" within Travelling Mode. Donkey Meat Only receivable by slaughtering or killing during battle a Donkey. Donkey Milk Only receivable by milking a female Donkey. Goat Meat Can be looted from battle by killing a Goat. Goat Milk Can be milked from a female Goat. Goat Cheese Has the highest nutritional value overall per kilogram. Lamb Can be looted from battle by killing a Sheep. Sheep Milk Can be milked from a female Sheep. Sheep Cheese Has the best taste of all foodstuff available. Beef Can be looted from battle by killing a Cow. Cow Milk Can be milked from a female Cow. Cow Cheese Has the lowest Water Percentage of all foodstuff. Horse Meat Only receivable from slaughtering or killing during battle a Horse. Horse Milk Only receivable from milking a female Horse. Along with Camel Milk, has the highest Water Percentage of all foodstuff. Camel Meat Only receivable from slaughtering or killing during battle a Camel. Camel Milk Only receivable from milking a female Camel. Along with Horse Milk, has the highest Water Percentage of all foodstuff. Human Meat Initially only available from looting the Cannibal Camp. Alternatively, can be looted from battle once Sapoboi Rodrigues teaches the player to preserve and cook Human Meat.